moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ankoer Bank
"You put your money in a Goblin bank if you want risk, You put your money in a Dwarf bank if you want more money, and you put your money in Zundrbar if you want it safe." -Ghlafferge, head of the Ankoer Banking Group Overview The Ankoer Bank, known in the common tongue as the Iron Bank, commonly referred to as the Iron Bank of Zundrbar. The Iron Bank was formed after all of the local banks formed themselves into one big savings bank, which did not follow the normal banking constitution of fractional reserve banking- where a depositor's money is loaned and invested to give out interest. The Ankoer bank was formed in +500 under the rule of the first king, Baldrick Sootbeard. Baldrick Sootbeard unified the numerous banking clans (20 bankers had joined the original 500 Dwarves) into one great bank, deemed the Ankoer Bank. The banking clans were extremely loyal to Baldrick Sootbeard for Baldrick ordered the construction of one of the biggest vaults in all of Khaz Modan in the mountains that separate Dun Morogh and the Wetlands, the location of which has yet to be disclosed- passed down through the lines of the Sootbeards. The Ankoer bank's banking clans were the Mundimest, Dwingrozak, Kektlgoreft, Dwinbulack, Gimdkbalduum, and Haldorest. The Dwingrozak clan was primary suited in the forming of money- as they were the goldsmiths, along with the Dwinbulack (Dwin meaning Gold in the Hill Dwarven language). The Kektlgoreft clan were suited in the law of the realm and how to abide towards it. The Gimdkbalduum were suited in the mathematics involved. Lastly, the Haldorest were suited in marketing and transportation- and were more merchants than they were bankers. The five clans came together to form the Ankoer Baank Voen Zundrbar- the Iron Bank of Zundrbar. The five clans were in charge of the monetary savings of Zundrbar, overseen by Baldrick's cousin- Magnus Sootbeard, who was in charge of the monetary system of Zundrbar ,and the financial policy. Magnus later created the line of the "Goldbeards," their name changed to reflect the banking history. The Goldbeard line has since spun off from Zundrbar after being executed for grand treason after a run on the banks took place in +1500, at the beginning of Sven Sootbeard's reign. The five clans expanded containing more and more clans as the population expanded, having a total of one hundred banking clans before the War of Three Hammers- the apex of Zundrbar, known as the Dwinuum-Zaat, the Golden Times. Currently, the bank has numerous departments, which reflect on the old "clan based system." The departments are ruled over by a clansmen, who do not live in Zundrbar, but rather work on creating investors in The Ankoer Bank abroad, in areas like Stormwind, Ironforge, and Gnomeregan. The Ankoer Bank is known for being tax free due to the lack of taxes in Zundrbar, and high tariffs to encourage local production. The Ankoer Bank is also known for being the largest investor in the royal charter company- the Zundrbar Trading Co., which it donates fifty thousand gold to each year to ensure that campaigns and shipping will continue to take place. Hanordal Department-Savings Division The Hanordal Department is headed by the dwarf- Grunrund Goldbeard. The Hanordal Department is in charge of managing the funds of the bank (the reserves) and the savings of the depositors. Large monetary transactions are seen as suspicious, specifically when they are taken out by one person across numerous accounts. The Hanordal Department manages the Savings of the depositors and that of the Zundrbarian territories, and works closely with Folgrin Ironbeard- commander of the mountaineers, who manages the defense of the bank. Dalcalest Department- Storage Division The Dalcalest Department is the one division whose highest leaders (the council of three) have the knowledge of the location of the Vault. The Dalcalest Department is closely monitored by Ghlafferge Sootbeard - the current leader of Zundrbar, and Folgrin Ironbeard - lead defender of Zundrbar. The Dalcalest Department has sworn a sacred oath to not disclosing the location of the vault. Their job is to hike up the mountains to bring the gold up to a special location, where the elite Ironbeard Clansmen- led by Serthor Ironbeard, take the gold up to the location of the vault, high up in the mountains. Dwnkaldukr Department- Shipping Division The Dwnkaldukr Department manages the transfer of wealth from Zundrbar to other areas and from other areas to Zundrbar. The Dwnkaldukr Department is in charge of manging the transaction of tariffs, the profits of which are directly sent to the Gold Reserves, which are used to back the Hill Dollar and are also used for handing out loans. The Dwnkaldukr Department works closely with Tristan Ross - the commander of Zundrbar's navy, on managing the imports of Zundrbar and making sure that every shipment pays their tariffs. Grunduum Department- Collections Division The Grunduum Department is in charge of the collection of interest from the loans handed out by the banks. The interest is the added rate of gold negotiated between the local banker and the individual based on their income, along with the monthly rate of interest. The Grunduum Department stays in close contact with Tristan Ross - head of the navy, and Folgrin Ironbeard - head of the armed forces. For the Ankoer Bank is known for dealing with those who do not pay their debts very seriously. Dchalest Department- Loans Division The Dchalest Department manages the handing out of loans, and mainly works outside of Zundrbar in the bank locations across Gnomeregan, Stormwind, and Ironforge. The Dchalest Division reports to the Grunduum Department with full lists of transactions. Grinormundrhig Department- Reserves Division The Grinormundrhig Department is in charge of the Reserves. The Reserves are the gold that is held back for one of three purposes: a. adding to the wealth of Zundrbar, b. for backing the Zundrbarian currency- the Hill Dollar, or c. in case of a "Run on the banks." The Grinormundrhig Department works closely with the Dalcalest Department and with the Ironbeards on making sure that there is enough gold reserves in the vaults to match the required reserves. Influence in Zundrbarian Politics and abroad The Ankoer Bank has large amounts of influence in Zundrbarian politics. It is owned by the leader of Zundrbar- Ghlafferge Sootbeard, who was given control by the previous leader for reasons unknown. Abroad, it is Ghlafferge's leadership in the bank as well as his leadership in Zundrbar that landed him as the representative of Zundrbar. Ghlafferge serves as one of the head financiers if not the head financier of the Kingdom and Senate of Ironforge. Locations (Banks) The Ankoer Bank has three locations- one in Ironforge, one in Stormwind, and previously had a location in Gnomeregan, but has sinced evacuated the wealth and set itself up at Brewnall Village outside of New Tinkertown. The Ankoer Bank's divisions are used to secure investors abroad, specifically the ones in Ironforge and Stormwind. The operations of these banks have been known to be very secure, and have been often very secret as well. The Gnomeregan division was known to have donated ten thousand gold to the SAFE operations inside Gnomeregan in hopes of reclaiming the settlement to spur more investments into the bank and Zundrbar in general. The Ironforge Division donated five thousand gold to the Ironforge Siege Brigade, and ten thousand gold to the defenders of Ironforge in general. Ovdorharstorduum (The Grand Vault in the Mountains) The name of the vault, the Odvorharstorduum, is a secret vault located inside the mountains that divide Dun Morogh and the Wetlands, though further north than Zundrbar. The vault is often kept as a safely guarded secret among the highest members of the Ironbeard Clan (Serthor and Folgrin), the highest leaders of the Sootbeard Clan (Ghlafferge) and the heads of the storage division. The Ironbeards are known to have an elite guard known as the Vaultguards, who are sworn to remain in the vaults at all times to defend them against any kind of threat. They have been trained to be as stoic and unmoving as the mountains they serve inside of. Category:Banks Category:Business Organizations Category:Places Category:Stormwind Locations Category:Disbanded Organizations Category:Zundrbar Organizations Category:Ironforge City Locations